


Maddie learns about herself.

by Stuckfan



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Confessions, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Pent Up Feelings, Shower Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Maddie didn't really know what was wrong with her. Having sex for the first time with Diggie should have been magical, however all she felt was cheap.
Relationships: Liv Rooney/Maddie Rooney
Kudos: 40





	Maddie learns about herself.

Maddie didn't really know what was wrong with her. Having sex for the first time with Diggie should have been magical, however all she felt was cheap. Diggie is a great guy and an outstanding boyfriend yet the only way she could get her pussy wet enough to fuck was to think about Willow in the gym shower.

The water falling down on her body, the way the soap lathered up on her skin. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't think about my friend and teamate this way. I always thought that any feelings like this would go away when she gave in to Diggie's request for sex. But lying there she knew she would never sleep with him again. In fact, she would end this relationship ASAP. She felt bad about that, but knew she wouldn't be happy with him. Or any guy.

Two Weeks later

Maddie tried to advert her eyes as her twin sister changed out of yet another dress. Liv, not knowing what she was doing to Maddie striped down yet again. " I like this dress because I won't need any underwear, long enough not to worry about any upskirt shots, yet sexy enough to drive Adien crazy. What to you think Mads" she asked holding the dress up to her nude body and looking to Maddie for approval.

Maddie looked her up and down and tried to keep the wettness inbetween her thighs a secrect. " It looks great Liv, and no underwear should be fun!"

Liv smiled in respond and dropped the dress one her bed standing there in the buff in full display. Maddie looked in admeration at her sister's body, her full tits , narrow waist and shaved pussy. Wait? What! Shaved pussy, when did that happen? "Liv when did that happen?" voicing her thoughts.

Liv looked down and laughed in her high pitched way "Oh that, well Adien and I are going to get to get it on soon, and boys these day love a shaved pussy."

"Wow so you two are going to fuck?"

" Maddie! We won't fuck, that is for one night stands, we are going to make love"

"OHHH la-dee-da" I tease. Enjoying the view.

"Mads why are you still staring?" Liv asked confused. Maddie snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, sorry Liv I was in dreamworld, I didn't mean to stare like that."

"What were you thinking about? All my sex talk didn't get you missing Diggie did it?"

"No Liv." I deadpan "I don't miss him, he wasn't right for me." I make a desicion right now. Liv is my best friend and sister and we shouldn't have this secrect between us. Besides I can't have her prancing around nude anymore."Can we talk about something? In fact you may want to get dressed for this."

Liv grabbed a nearby robe and sat on the bed next to Maddie." Of course Maddie what is it?"

"Liv, I have something to share with you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone until I give you promission. "

"Ok, I promise Mads"

"Diggie and I had sex right before we broke up."

"WHAT!, that basterd dumped you right after having sex with you. I'm going to Kill him, where is he?"

Liv jumped up looking for something to hit Diggie with. I love my sister all the much more for her fierce protective nature. " No Liv, he didn't do that, I left him."

Liv stops and looks at me confused. "I left him after because it wouldn't be fair to stay with him when I am not attracted to him." I let her catch up, then drop the bomb " I'm not attractived to any guy... Liv I like girls... like sexually."

I wait on her reaction not knowing what she will do. Liv takes a deep breath "Maddie you are my sister, best firend, and nothing you say can change how I feel about you. I will always love you." My eyes teared up as we hugged. "Thank you Liv"

One week later right before the big dance

I am getting ready for a shower when there was a loud knock at the door. "Maddie! I need to get ready for the dance and you know I need at least 5 hours in the bathroom to do that"

"I'm about to shower"

"So, you don't have anything I haven't already seen"

"Fine whatever" I opened the door and Liv closed it behind them, locking them in. I turned the water on and started to get undressed. I had the feeling that Liv was watching me, but dismissed it. I jumped in and enjoyed the steaming hot water on my skin. Seconds later the curtain opens up and Liv steps in.

" Liv what are you doing?"

" I need to shower and you were taking too long."

"What! I just got in, how could i be taking to long?" Liv smiles at the look of bewilderment on my face.

" You look so cute right now" Liv made a show of looking Maddie up and down, "in fact you look sexy"

I'm not sure where this is going, so I tried to cover myself with my hands. "Mads don't to that, I'm enjoying the view."

"Ok Liv, stop teaseing, "

"Oh, I'm not" liv stepped closer placing a hand on my shoulder and leaned in placing a small kiss on my lips. I couldn't be more shocked. I hold myself completely still until my brain catches up on what is happening, then I start to kiss her back.

Liv lightly moaned into the kiss to show her approval. Breaking the kiss I asked" Why?"

"I need this Maddie, I always wanted to know, but don't want to end up in the tabiloids. Will you do this for me Mads?" She goes on to explain how she always wanted to explore the fairer sex, but knew everyone in Holloywood would judge. She would either have to come out or offened 100 differenet groups.

We smiled as our lips touch again. Our walls coming down, lips and hands are everywhere. As I kissed my way down to Liv's hairless pussy I take a second to enjoy what was happening. This felts right, sharing this with Liv knowing they would both treasure this forever. Even if nothing ever happened again, we would both cherish this night.

"Oh, Maddie" Liv moans as my tounge make contact with her womanhood. Her hands entangled themselves in my hair pushing me deeper into her body. My hands cup my sister's tight ass, squezing while I enjoy the taste of her pussy. This was better than I ever dreamed. Having tasting herself many times I am surprised by how different Liv tasted. I loved it and kept digging deeper.

"Oh shit " Liv squeeked loudly as she has an orgasm into my mouth.

"Damn girl! That was perfect" she exclaimed as I stood up and and kissed her. Liv got a taste of herself on my lips. It doesn't seem to faze her at all.

"My turn " Liv lowers herself and squeeks in surprise. "When did you trim? You have been all natural forever."

"Tell you later," I nearly scream" Eat now" I shove my hips forward and inviteing her to pleasure me.

Not wanting to upset me, Liv dives into my soaking pussy.

"Yes Liv, oh yes" I moan as Liv explores every inch of my pussy. I didn't know what to expect when I started down this road, but I was glad that it happened. Liv has made this such a special thing. I won't ever forget this day. "Oh Maddie, you taste so good." Liv exclaims

I reached down and lift Liv back up to eye level. She leans in and gives me a deep long kiss, while her hand reached down and started to play with my pussy. Taking my cue I do the same. As the make out session gets hotter, our respective hands go faster and faster. We both feel our bodies responding to each other, as we both come, screaming each other's names in the process.

When we calm down we looked into each other's eyes and say" I love you" We laughed holding each other, until it is time to break the spell and get back to life. We get dressed and get ready for the dance. I'm going stag, but I think it will be easier to find a dance partner. I'm going to let the rest of my friends and family know about my lifestyle change. Liv has given me the courage.


End file.
